onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Franky
Ace Ventura Really not a word about a clear resemblance to Ace Ventura? KariEllien (talk) 16:27, March 6, 2017 (UTC) WHY? Why are Franky and Sanji only Strawhats without Discussion Pages? Franky's feul Forum:Index Discussion moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 00:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Cola Cola is a play on words. The word "Coke", the brand, is commonly used instead of cola. "Coke" is also a type of fuel for steam engines. This implies that Franky is Oda's reference to the "Steam-Punk" genre. Current Events The island that Franky was teleported to is the birthplace of the genius, not a'' genius: http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/523/17/. I speculate that this means it is the birthplace of Vegapunk. 15:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vegapunk House? I dont think that house it is Vegapunk house ''currently, cause there is no steam coming out of the building and there wood nailed into the door. Im not trying to speculate, but you have to look at the photo cover closely. I think it is abandon due to what is shown in the cover page. -- 21:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Frankenstien? could we add on the trivia that franky's nickname comes from frankenstein? No, it is speculation. Also, please sign your posts.DancePowderer 17:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox picture Same as Talk:Nami#Infobox Picture. Ruxax 20:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Can we get this established? Since it's a major change, his new look should be in the info box. The Pope 22:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Since it is a common issue for all Strawhats, please, further discussion on one place - Talk:Nami#Infobox Picture. Ruxax 00:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Battle Franky On the Chapter 598 colour page of all the Straw Hats I think Franky's new number is actually 87, as all we can see properly is the 7 and the number before it looks much more like an 8 than a 3, which would also go better with his new look and upgrade. Droa 11:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cross that, I've seen a new scan, it is 37, my bad Droa 11:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) One Piece Green Franky Could somebody check something for me? I believe in One Piece Green, it showed the Franky was going to be a man who was hardened in prison. He could make great weopons but didn't know how to use them. This would go great for the Early One Piece section. I'd check it myself, but I don't speak Japanese. Ryuzakiforever 02:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) SUPER Pose How could we go this long without explaining his SUPER pose in the article? It's rediculous. We have things such as his 'this week' catchphrase, or his inability to keep money, but he never stated that 'SUPER' was his catchphrase. His pose is barely mentioned as it is, so I'm definately going to add it. But where do I put it? Personality? Trivia? The beginning of his history? Ryuzakiforever 21:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Put the bulk of it in Personality and if there are any tidbits left that don't really fit in well with what you put in Personality, then add those to Trivia.DancePowderer 21:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I added it. Anyone, feel free to revise it completely. I felt like I was giving more of how-to than a description. I don't even think I did that very well. It needs a visual aid. There's the perfect picture in his History section, should I move that one? Ryuzakiforever 23:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) TimeSkipped Franky Why does he look so much WORSE? When I first saw franky and realised he was the next member- I didn't think he would fit, but got used to him. Looking at the Timeskip picture on the wiki page he doesn't look so good, anyone else agree? :Franky was always meant to look bizzare. One-Winged Hawk Franky Hentai vs. Viz Just a quick question...on the Viz additions of the manga, during the moments when Franky said "hentai! (transform)", how did they do this? How did they translate it to English? And also during the Flying Fish Riders fight. How'd he get attracted by their sayings that time? I'm wondering cause I'm curious how FUNimation will do it when they dub it. Uknownada 22:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) This might be a bit late but oh well. They simply didn't, they left it as "transforming" or "formation", which makes the situation confusion Grievous67 (talk) 17:33, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Takeda Wasn't there something about frankys inspiration being from History's Greatest Disciple character Ikki Takeda? Same seiyu and both boxers. I could have sworn I saw something, I thought it was an interesting correlation and wondered why it was absent 10:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) andyj Aside from blue hair and both being martial artists, I don't see any resemblance at all between the two characters, and that's not enough to put anything in. 10:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image I think we can use the image of Usopp from opening 15 (at around 1:00) for his time skip image in the infobox, if we can cut it out and if it's big enough. Strawhat1 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Discuss it on usopp' s article talk page. 06:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) INFOBOX VOICE ACTOR MISTAKE 'one of you guys need to edit the info box just in case you didn;'t know terri doti places the voice of young franky check the credits yourself ' Design Franky's pre-timeskip design seems influenced by the art of Popeye, at least in the arms area. Has Oda ever given infomation on the ideas for his character designs in these kind of situations?Lightningbarer (talk) 10:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC) He usually answers those kinds of questions in the SBS. However, no one has asked about Franky's bases yet (that I can remember), so he hasn't answered. Any likeness to other characters can be mentioned, as long you do it in a way that does not make the influence seem like an actual fact. 15:00, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Exactly, just put in the Trivia "X character resembles a lot Y character from the Z franchise" Grievous67 (talk) 23:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Franky's Strong Style/Puroresu In chapter 775 during Franky's battle with Senor Pink, he mentions something about his "Strong Style". This is a form of professional wrestling, popular in Japan. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puroresu I think it is worth mentioning this somewhere, maybe on his ability page, because I think it's an intentional reference by Oda. The term does describe his fighting style well, with the suplexs and strong punches he is known for. Reeves92 (talk) 02:09, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I'd do it myself, but I don't know the best way to go about adding that information. Reeves92 (talk) 07:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Speedo "Speedo" is a brand name swim suit, like Kleenex is to tissue. To say Franky wears a speedo is like saying Franky is powered by Pepsi. The term "speedo" is never used in any official One Piece source. As far as I can recall, the Japanese versions always just say 'pantsu', so panties or underwear. In FUNimation, I think Luffy calls him "Underwear guy" or "Bikini guy", and both underwear and bikini are used to describe the speedo itself. I have no idea how Viz translates it. So I think it's clear that we have to change it away from Speedo, but I'm not sure what the most accurate replacement is. 19:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) We could just say "swim briefs"... though I can't even tell if they're actualy swimwear or just a normal pair of briefs 19:47, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I always assumed that they had a swimsuit texture, but I guess, come to think of it, there's no real proof of that. Hell, they could be leather. 19:50, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Trying to find where they mention that Franky's briefs are, in fact, swimwear... (they probably are, I'm just having trouble finding proof ^_^;), in the meantime, maybe "low rise swim briefs" would be the best description? (if they aren't swimwear, then just "bikini briefs" would probably work) 20:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok they are swimwear, Kokoro calls them that in the flashback 20:14, August 14, 2015 (UTC) A speedo is a main referring to swimwear. It's like cola referring to Soda's in general, even if the name comes from Coca Cola. It's like saying bimbo bread even if the bread is not made by the company bimbo. I think it simply refers to swimwear. Speedo is the term for the small swimwear, the other usually being called swim pants. Grievous67 (talk) 20:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Don't know what bimbo bread is but isn't cola called cola because they're made with cola nut extract, not because of the company? 20:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Cola is generic, Coca Cola is not. I think we should probably just go with swimwear. 21:17, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Grievous, this isn't a matter of opinion, that's factually inaccurate. Speedo is a brand name. Speedos are made by Speedo International Ltd., otherwise known as Speedo. It's an Australian company that's branding was so popular that the name "Speedo" started becoming synonoymous with swim briefs. The process is called "Proprietary Eponyms", and is a negative consiquence of overbranding because consumers looking for their product will settle for any variety of 'speedo' even if it isn't Speedo brand. The word "speedo" is still a trademarked term refering exclusively to swim briefs manufactured by Speedo. Other examples are Kleenex, Coca Cola, Sharpie, Band-Aid, Frisbee, Dixie Cup, Oreo, TV Dinner, and Ping Pong, which are all actively trademarked. Go to the store and buy a band-aid. Unless it was made by Band-Aid, they legally cannot use the term "band-aid" on the label. Interestingly, "Cola" isn't a trademarked term, only Coca Cola, so Oda can get away with saying Franky drinks it. There are other companies that manufacture and sell soda as cola, including Virgin Cola. But it doesn't matter. Franky calls "Cola" by name in the series. In no official works of One Piece is "Speedo" ever used. 21:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) PS. Damn Nova, giving a shorter answer while I'm typing mine, giving me an edit conflict. 21:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ^lol So are we cool with "low-rise swim briefs"? 02:34, August 15, 2015 (UTC) No because that makes no sense. Swim briefs alone is the best choice or leaving it alone since I'm pretty sure Speedo actually invented that type of swimwear. SeaTerror (talk) 03:13, August 15, 2015 (UTC) We could just say underwear and be done with it. We've never seen Franky swim in them, but we HAVE seen him wear something over them. 04:08, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I have to agree with underwear. In Japanese, they call it Franky's "pantsu", right? JOP, can you confirm or deny? Pantsu would be best translated to underwear, or maybe bikini underwear. 04:21, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Strong World isn't canon though. SeaTerror (talk) 07:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I had a feeling you'd point that out. But since Oda wrote and produced the movie, as well as design that outfit, its canoncity is irrelevant. It's how he designed it, so that's how he intends the underwear to be known by. Don't question an author and his underwear. 07:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Exactly, it was still Oda's choice to have him wear pants. Besides, we also see him wear pants in his Water 7 flashback when Kokoro throws him some pants. Grievous67 (talk) 11:47, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Kokoro calls them "海パン" in a flashback. パン short for パンツ (pantsu). Indicates they're swimwear. I added low-rise as a description because I thought they were cut a lot lower than normal swim briefs, but I guess that's not really the case. I was probably thinking of normal briefs (the underwear). 14:10, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Go with whatever you guys want. But if I may play devil's advocate, what's so wrong about calling it a speedo? Or at least explaining what it looks like while referencing the Speedo brand? 20:54, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Because he isn't powered by Coca-Cola, he doesn't wear Tommy Bahamas, and he doesn't have NiteCore nipples. 03:30, August 16, 2015 (UTC) According to Wikipedia, the proper, non-licensed term for Franky's fashion choice is swim briefs. You're welcome. 03:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Franky is powered by Cola, not by Soda. Cola refers to soda in general, not the company neccesarely. In the same way Speedo refers to Swim Briefs, not the company in specific. Grievous67 (talk) 09:26, August 16, 2015 (UTC) As was previously explained, Cola is not a brand name. Coca Cola is. Speedos is a brand name as well. It's really quite straightforward. 11:28, August 16, 2015 (UTC) "Franky almost always wears swim briefs, similar in style to a Speedo." What's wrong with that sentence? 11:45, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Speedo is also used for not a brand name. It's like Bimbo bread even if Bimbo is not producing it himself. I've done professional swimming for 3 years and we've always called them speedos, even if we wore some from other brands. I don't know if everybody usually says this but I think it's what Viz was going for Grievous67 (talk) 12:08, August 16, 2015 (UTC) We can't use Speedo because this and this and this and this are all also "Speedos". 15:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) So we go with swimwear. It's accurate, not trademarked, and a single word. Any objections? 16:17, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Viz didn't use Speedo. They actually, having looked just looked it up, used 'trunks', which is the worst possible translation for those things. And as for why we can't, or rather, shouldn't compare it to a Speedo, it's because that sounds very unprofessional for a wiki. I know it sounds right to say for Speedo, but think about if we compared other things in One Piece to trademarks to help illustrate them. "Dalton has short hair, similar in cut to Astro Boy." We sound like one of those fanon wikis run exclusively by 12-year-olds to put their Invader Zim OC on Total Drama Island. It just comes off as a bad writing taboo. 16:34, August 16, 2015 (UTC) FUCKING NOVA FUCKING EDIT CONFLICT FUCKING STOP. But swimwear doesn't give an accurate description of length. It'd be better to use swimbriefs. 16:34, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Just's suggestion is the best one to do. SeaTerror (talk) 20:12, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Ah you're right, sorry, Viz did use Trunks. I got confused with a fansub. Then I do think that swimbriefs or something works better Grievous67 (talk) 22:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll cave. That makes a clear majority, and I'll edit the page. Unless someone wants to make it "Banana Hammock"... 02:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Cutty Flam I haven't seen anyone comment on this but why is the article page "Franky" rather than "Cutty Flam"? Cutty Flam is his original name, right? How come Franky is being used? I'm just wondering Meshack (talk) 01:07, June 16, 2016 (UTC) If a character discards their original name we use their new one, like how we do Portgas D. Ace instead of Gol D. Ace. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:34, June 16, 2016 (UTC) He discarded his old name and his new name is used by more or less everyone, so we're gonna use it (it's just like with Ace's name, as Kaido said).--Boris Baran (talk) 22:05, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Epithet Hey why Franky is stated to have the Epithet Iron Man i don't see him being call that in the Manga he still is call Cyborg http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Franky/Misc.#Translation_and_Dub_Issues. Barto mafia family (talk) 13:42, October 13, 2016 (UTC) It's referenced, but in case you're too lazy to click it, you're after chapter 801. 17:22, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Does it referenced from Tony Stark which also has the same epithet or codename as Iron Man as well? Come to think of it, it is also similar where Franky and Tony Stark wears Iron Man suit are the same which all of them are weaponized. Valkyrious (talk) 05:33, May 22, 2017 (UTC)